Sabado de limpieza
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: Mori se levanto como cada mañana, a las seis y media. Se lavo y se arreglo, se puso ropa informal ya que era sábado y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo Mitzukuni. Su secretamente amado Mitzukuni.
1. Chapter 1

**Aver, ¿como comenzar? este es un yaoi de Mori y Honey, hay lemmon mas adelante, si no te gusta este genero cierra la pestaña si te gusta, pues disfrutalo ^^ :3 Yo creo que estara mas o menos decente no? Es mi segundo fic, el primero fue un yaoi de amnesia, (un anime que vale la pena mirar) y bueno por eso no estara, digamos, perfecto. **

**Beno, ya no entretengo mas, disfrutad! y dear reviews :3**

_Pov general_

Mori se levanto como cada mañana, a las seis y media. Se lavo y se arreglo, se puso ropa informal ya que era sábado y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo Mitzukuni. Su secretamente amado Mitzukuni. Si, había dicho amado. Estaba enamorado de su primo. Y ambos era hombres. ¿Y que?

A Takashi no le importaba eso. Lo que le importaba era lo que pensaba Honey. Mori estaba seguro que no le corresponderia. Así que prefirió mantener sus sentimientos en secreto.

Llego a la casa de los Haninozuka, y como siempre subió a despertar a Mitzukuni.

Abrió poco a poco la puerta y se sorprendió de que estuviera a oscuras. Normalmente a esa hora Honey estaba dando vuelta por la habitación. Entro igualmente y comenzó a hacer la limpieza personal de la habitación de Honey como cada sábado.

Primero se puso el delantal y comenzó a barrer el suelo, a continuación relleno el armario de los pasteles, que estaba vacío por supuesto, y reviso que su escritorio estuviera ordenado.

Entonces encontro eso.

El quaderno.

La cosa que iba a cambiar su vida desde el instante en que lo leyera.

_POV MORI_

Me encontre un cuaderno en el escritorio de Mitsukuni. Parece un diario personal. Supongo que por hojearlo un poco no pasara nada. Comenze a leer. Era su diario. Creo que leere las mas recientes

_DIARIO DE MITSUKUNI_

_x/x/x_

_Hoy he ido a la chucheria con Takashi. Creo que el sabe mejor que una nube. Me dan ganas de comermelo en este mismo instante_

_x/x/x_

_Takashi siempre me lleva sobre sus hombros. Es tan fantastico... quiero besarlo_

_x/x/x_

_Takashi no quiere que coma tantos dulces. Pero el no entiende que esta adiccion la causa el? Yo solo como dulces para evitar que me lance sobre Takashi y lo viole ¬¬_

_x/x/x_

_Quiero ver a Takashi, ha sido un dia muy aburrido sin el. Espero que se recupere pronto. Seguro que ahora esta en la cama... con la cara sonrojada... quiero ir a su casa y violarlo :3_

_POV MORI_

De verdad Mitsukuni me queria violar? Entonces significaba que... yo …. le gusto? A ver, pensemos mas poco a poco.

NO PUEDO PENSAR MAS POCO A POCO!

-Takashiiii ya he llegado, estas aqu- Oh no. Oh no. No podia estar pasando esto.

Mitzukuni había llegado. Y yo tenia su diario en las manos

De el comenzó a emanar una aura oscura

-Takashi... Lo has visto... Has visto mi diarioo! - me dijo lanzandose encima mio

Yo no pude hacer nada para controlarlo y decirle que yo tambien le deseaba, pero el era mas fuerte y acabamos en la cama, yo tumbado y Mitzukuni encima mio intentando me pegar.

-Mitzukuni... PARA! - grite como no habia gritado en mi vida.

Mitzukuni paro enseguida y me miro con una mirada extraña

-¿Has leído todo? - me pregunto con pena.

-Si..

-Incluso la parte que dice que te quiero encerrar en un cuarto oscuro para violarte cuando yo quiera?

-Emm no, eso ya no lo leí- ¿De verdad que Mitzukuni ha escrito eso de mí?

-Pues que alivio, esa era la parte maaas bruta de todas – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Es... es verdad... lo que... pone el quaderno.. - pregunte temerosamente – tu... me... ¿amas?

-Si, se que te da asco que este enamorado de ti, te quiera violar y tal pero creo que podemos convivir con esto ya que..- lo calle con un beso autoritario que correspondió casi al instante.

Fue el comienzo de un asombrosa mañana.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y eso es todo por el momento, ¿que tal estuvo? espero que no haya sido muy soso jajajaja, bueno, intentare continuar el fic lo antes posible xD a ver si me sale un lemmon decente**

**Dejar reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo dos de el fic de Mori y honey:3**

**Tiene lemmon, a ver si me ha quedado decente, espero que si porque siempre me ha gustado esta pareja y bueno, espero que no me quede tan mal como pienso xD**

**Bueno, ya no entretengo mas, disfrutar de el fic! :3**

El beso primero fue muy inocente, pero poco después Mitzukuni ya me estaba pidiendo permiso para que entrara su lengua en mi boca.

Yo entreabrí la boca un poco para tomar aire y de pronto sentí que me invadia otra lengua en mi cavidad.

Mitzukuni, que estaba encima mio, comenzó a quitarme la camisa y yo por instinto quite la suya. Ya con los torsos desnudos, Mitsukuni comenzó a lamerme desde el ombligo hasta uno de los pezones.

Mis gemidos iban en aumento y la semi erección que tenia debajo de el pantalon tambien.

-Mit- mitzukuni e-espera..

-Que pasa Takshi, ¿no quieres hacerlo?- me pregunto con voz inocente.

-N-no es eso... solo... tu solo...- comencé a decir, setia que iba a explotar de la verguenza- cierra la puerta para que no se oiga nada-

Mitzukuni no dijo nada, solo obedeció con una sonrisa y volvio a sentarse encima mio, mejor dicho, me volvio a tumbar violentamente en la cama pocicionandose encima mio.

Mitzukuni comenzo de nuevo a lamer mi torso y continuo hasta toparse con mi cara. Le bese instantianiamente y Mitzukuni me devolvio el beso con mucha mas intensidad. Cuando acabamos de jugar con nuestras lenguas, Mitzukuni empezó a quitarme mi pantalon y mi boxer dejando a la vista mi notable erección.

Creo que en ese momento mi cara se puso mas roja que un volcan estallando. Después Mitzukuni

agarro mi miembro con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a lamer la punta.

Yo ya no me podia contener mas y cuando metió completamente mi miembro en su boca, comenzaron los gemidos de verdad.

-Ahhhg... Mitzuk... aHhhh... - no me podia contener mas

Agarre a Mitzukuni por los hombros y este me miro extrañado, pero me entendió enseguida y se tumbo el en la cama.

Y le comencé a hacer cosas indebidas. Primero le acabe de quitar su ropa, el estaba igual que yo. Le fuí dejando leves mordidas por todo su cuerpo Después le lami de arriba a abajo, y le hize marcas por todo el cuerpo, no queria quenadie mas le hiciera esto, solo se lo podia hacer yo. Era mio. Mitzukuni gemia como si no hubiera mañana y eso me excitaba aún mas.

Nos besamos otra vez y comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. El beso se iba haciendo mas intenso hasta el punto de quedarnos sin aire.

Baje hasta su entrepierna y comenze a lamer su pequeño miembro, el cual ya estaba realmente excitado.

Termine de lamer y Mitzukuni aprovecho para cojerme una mano.

-Takashii no seas malo y continua! - me ordeno comenzando a lamer lentamente mis dedos haciendo que yo me excitara aún mas.

Cuando estubiero suficientemente mojados comenze a introducir un dedo en su entrada y a hacer pequeños circulos.

Acabe de dilatar su entrada y Mitzukuni se situó encima mio para que comenzara

-Nee Takashii no seas ,malo y no me hagas esperar mas- me dijo con ojos de corderito

Al escuchar esto situe inmediatamente mi miemro en la entrada de mitzukuni y lo metí de una sola estocada. Escuche un pequeño grito de su parte

-Te duele?

-No!

Despues de afirmar esto comenzó a moverse de arriba a abjo a la vez que yo. Las embestidas se iban haciendo mas rapidas y yo sentí un placer indescriptible.

Cada vez que embestia iba mas rapido y Mitzukuni perecia estar en el cielo. Me pregunto si esta es su primera vez.

-Takashi me voy a correr pronto.. Agghh – gemio corriendose en mi vientre desnudo- lo siento yo..ahh.. Takashii

Me corrí dentro de el y salí poco a poco. Me tumbe a su lado estaba a punto de dormirme, aunque no lo parezca había sido muy cansino

-Nee Takashi.. ¿me amas? O solo.. solo has hecho esto para cumplir mis deseos?- puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado mezclada de preocupación. Se veia que me amaba. Que tierno

-Mitzukuni solo te voy a decir una cosa. Te amo. Nunca lo vuelvas a dudar.

Abrió mucho los ojos y se apoyo en mi pecho desnudo. Ya era la tarde asi que pronto caimos dormidos.

Me alegro de haber ido esa mañana a limpiar.

**Continuara...**

**NOTAS**

**Bueno, pues aquí esta el Lemmon, espero que no haya quedado muy malo xDDD es de los primeros que escribo. Voy a continuar, y puede que tenga Tamaki x Kyouka, espero que no haya aburrido mucho jejejejeje**


End file.
